


Niji no paradox.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Universo Alterno, algunos personajes originales, leve romance, mención de AoNiji, mucho drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despertó de un coma de casi ocho meses, con una barriga de seis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que lo intentó sus párpados apenas temblaron.

Lo volvió a hacer y esta vez se entreabrieron un poco, aunque siguió atrapado en oscuridad. Sabía que estaba despierto, pero no entendía por qué le costaba tanto moverse.

Sus pulmones se expandieron en un desfallecido resoplo de frustración, y finalmente obligó a sus ojos a abrirse frente a un mundo de manchas que lo enceguecieron. Se tomó su tiempo para acostumbrar su vista estrecha, sin recuperar aún la periférica, por eso tuvo que acercar su débil mano frente a su cara para asegurarse de que estaba ahí. Le dio vuelta observando el dispositivo enganchado en uno de sus dedos que lo unía a una máquina, y la ligera bata de color verde tenue que estaba usando en esa cama impersonal empezó a darle sentido a todo.

Su cerebro seguía atrapado en el letargo, muy lejos de sus óptimas condiciones, así que esa enorme curva pesada que sobresalía en las sábanas frente a él estuvo bastante fuera de su entendimiento. Bajaba y se elevaba al mismo ritmo que sus respiraciones, adherida a la parte media de su cuerpo, y sintió que algo se movió adentro. Fue por menos de un segundo pero estuvo seguro de que pasó, adentro de eso, dentro de él, y abrió sus labios con horror.

Quiso llevar su mano ahí pero otra más grande se lo impidió, siguió la línea de ese brazo con un patrón de marcas negras en su piel que se perdían bajo la manga de su camisa y volvían a asomarse hasta su cuello. Vio una silueta borrosa, un rostro que lo miró indiferente hasta que un médico y dos enfermeras entraron a tomar sus signos con prisa.

Las voces poco a poco estimulaban su sentido auditivo, sin embargo no lograba distinguirlas, y entre toda la confusión la luz de una pequeña linterna se le incrustó en la pupila.

 

 

**La paradoja del arcoíris, capítulo uno.**

**“Sólo eres un medio.”**

 

— ¿Va a seguir durmiendo? —su voz no salió enojada, pero sí estaba bastante fastidiado ya.

— A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo en cama está agotado, si se duerme por su cuenta hay que dejarlo. Mientras lo examinábamos preguntó por su familia, en japonés. Físicamente parece que se encuentra bien, pero su cabeza no está del todo estable todavía.

— Él es japonés, ¿o no?

Hasta donde ellos sabían el paciente se manejaba con el inglés, no obstante se había mostrado muy confundido cuando le hablaron en ese idioma, probablemente sin entenderles. No es raro saliendo recién de un estado vegetativo, y sería genial que sólo se presentara como un síntoma pasajero.

— Qué tiene que preguntara eso, ¿acaso no es normal?

El médico encargado dejó de mirar por las persianas abiertas del ventanal que daba a la habitación de su paciente para observar al hombre a su lado, ligeramente sorprendido.

— Creí que una de las enfermeras se lo habría informado. La familia de ese muchacho murió.

El rubio no mostró señal alguna, mirando de vuelta a donde aquel chico dormía. Sí, la enfermera pelirroja con bonitas curvas le quiso contar sobre ese sujeto, pero la calló diciéndole que no le interesaba saber.

Escuchó el pasar de algunas hojas hasta que el de bata se detuvo en la información que deseaba ver.

— Su padre murió hace cinco años esperando un trasplante de ambos riñones que nunca llegó, y hace casi dos años su madre y hermanos fallecieron en un accidente vial en Tokio.

— Eso está muy lejos.

— Ciertamente, y la mala racha lo siguió hasta aquí. Según el informe el edificio vecino se vino en llamas y él entró para ayudar a las personas, sin embargo una explosión de gas lo dejó fuera de combate. Lo trataron lo suficiente para mantenerlo con vida, pero cuando llegó aquí ya no pudimos hacer mucho más por retener su consciencia en la realidad.

El blondo de los tatuajes juntó sus cejas contrariado y quiso decirle que parara, que ninguno de esos cuentos trágicos era de su incumbencia, pero sus labios no se movieron para eso.

— Y nadie se hizo cargo de él.

— No supimos contactarnos con otro pariente o alguien cercano, ni siquiera en el banco donde trabajaba. Parece que no llevaba mucho tiempo aquí y no se había dado a la labor de hacer amigos.

 _‘Es un pobre diablo entonces’_ pensó tensando sus brazos cruzados y en el momento en que sus ojos azules viraron con molestia vio el expediente en las manos del doctor Keller, aquejadas por las arrugas que lo alejaban de la madurez adulta y lo empujaban a los inicios de la vejez. “Shuuzou Nijimura” leyó al lado de la foto de aquel bien parecido pelinegro que lucía muy lejano al aspecto de a quien había visto despertar.

— Como sea, ¿no ha dormido ya lo suficiente?

— No hay que ser impacientes. Estar en coma no es lo mismo que dormir así que necesita ir con calma y recobrarse, soñar, que sus pensamientos, recuerdos y facultades vuelvan a su cauce natural. Sobre todo en el estado en el que está ahora.

Salir de un coma en perfectas condiciones no era más que una concurrente y falsa ilusión, más después de transcurrir tanto tiempo. Fue hace unas semanas que Nijimura empezó a dar muestras de mejoría y pudieron dejarlo respirar por su cuenta, también observaron ciclos de vigilia en los que abría los ojos y movía apenas sus dedos; también sus pupilas se contraían con la luz y reaccionaba a estímulos de dolor como una aguja pinchando en su pie. Era una consciencia parcial basada en reflejos básicos, pero no dejaban de ser buenas noticias.

Le administraron medicamentos para acelerar su _despertar_ y gradualmente es que empezó a recuperar una mayor consciencia, logrando estar verdaderamente presente, hablar y moverse por voluntad.

— El resto depende de él ahora, en nosotros sólo queda esperar que no hayan quedado secuelas graves.

¿A quién le importaba eso? Su madre tuvo razón cuando se lo dijo por teléfono, que no le prestara atención a la vida de ese simple mono, esos detalles no tenían ninguna relevancia ni propósito más que nadar sin salida dentro de su cabeza como lo estaban haciendo ahora, y era sumamente engorroso. Después de todo él no tenía asuntos con Shuuzou Nijimura, ninguno más allá de su hijo en aquel vientre.

♦♦♦

Ese mono era en realidad una marmota de mierda, y no fue hasta un día entero después que volvió a despegar los ojos. A pesar de ello no dejaron que lo viera, tampoco es que tuviese ganas; al parecer Shuuzou aún no recuperaba sus funciones y seguía desorientado, sin comunicarse bien a pesar de que una de las ayudantes tuviera nociones básicas del japonés y lo haya intentado.

Al menos pudieron hacerle entender que estaba en un hospital reponiéndose. Transcurrió el tiempo, Shuuzou mejoraba más rápido de lo que estimaron y eso era perfecto, aun así le insistían mucho para que no se forzara, ayudándolo a volver a familiarizarse con palabras, lugares, objetos y cómo éstos funcionaban. Todos los días le mostraban libros diferentes.

Parte de la rehabilitación también era llevarlo a caminar, despacio y tramos cortos, mientras todavía necesitara ayuda para hacerlo. Fue después del mes y medio cuando pudieron hablar con Nijimura en mejores condiciones.

El Dr. Keller le hizo una nueva revisión de rutina donde su visión respondió correctamente, movía manos, pies y dedos como el mayor le indicaba y contestó tanto a las preguntas en japonés como en inglés. Sus tiempos de respuesta estaban algo ralentizados y tenía problemas para recordar lo acontecido antes del incidente, pero todo normal.

— Muy bien. —terminó de hacer las anotaciones y cerró la carpeta para mirar a Nijimura, quien empezaba a recuperar su apariencia de antaño luego de un buen corte de cabello, rasuradas semanales y volver a comer alimentos sólidos— Todo marcha sobre ruedas así que no te angusties porque las cosas vayan algo lento. Las quemaduras y huesos fracturados sanaron hace tiempo y no tienes nada fuera de su lugar, ¿te acuerdas cómo te heriste?

El pelinegro cerró los ojos tratando de buscar esos recuerdos, pero finalmente frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza.

— Sólo hay… como un ruido ahogado, una explosión dentro de mi cabeza.

— No te preocupes por intentar rescatar detalles, probablemente prefieras no hacerlo luego de una experiencia así. Lamentablemente la fuerte explosión te dañó el tímpano, y aunque no haya quedado sordo no podrás escuchar bien por tu oído izquierdo.

— Entiendo.

Nijimura estaba tan calmado que el doctor no sabía si es que no estaba asimilando las cosas o en realidad se resignó y no le importaba.

— De todas formas, actualmente existen muchos dispositivos para reestablecer la audición, fáciles de manejar y tan pequeños que caben en tu oído y no te harán sentir acomplejado. —recibió un leve asentimiento y entonces suspiró, buscando su mirada grisácea— ¿Y recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por tu familia? —el joven rostro mostró su pesar, volviendo a asentir— Ya descubriste la respuesta por ti mismo, ¿cierto?

— … Sí.

— ¿Hay alguien con quien te quieras contactar? Algún conocido u otro familiar en tu país.

— No lo sé… supongo que debo tener algún número en mi casa.

— Entonces te ayudaremos con eso después.

El pelinegro le agradeció y cuando Keller le preguntó si quería saber algo más cruzó las manos sobre su pecho, bajándolas hasta donde se topó con el inició de su abdomen que había crecido más desde la primera vez que lo notó. Se quedó mirando ahí fijamente, trayendo de vuelta sus manos sin querer tocarlo.

— ¿Me violaron…? Mientras estaba inconsciente.

— No sexualmente, si a eso te refieres. Nos comunicamos con el padre biológico hasta Nueva York en cuanto descubrimos tu estado.

— ¿Ese hombre? El que a veces está mirando por el cristal. Él es… ¿entonces cómo? —miró a esa dirección y a pesar de que ya no lo veía desde hace varios días esta vez estaba ahí, observándolo con sus ojos fríos antes de entrar con ellos por la puerta que estuvo abierta en todo momento y tiró unos documentos junto a él en la cama.

— Señor Gold, por favor, todavía no es momento…

— Pues yo lo veo muy bien, ya he esperado bastante. —interrumpió, mirando a Shuuzou con el mentón elevado para responderle— En resumidas palabras, mi desquiciada ex te inseminó con mi esperma para intentar hacerlo pasar por un niño suyo y mío después, así que descuida, no soy de andar follando vegetales.

El médico le insistió en que sería delicado presionarlo tan pronto y que además, aunque hubiese sido sin su consentimiento, Nijimura seguía teniendo derechos sobre ese bebé. Nash se rió en su cara, tan sutil como mezquino, y le contestó como si el pelinegro no estuviese ahí.

— ¿Derechos? Ese tipo no es más que un medio para que el crío nazca, y aún si tuviera algo que objetar al respecto no podría lograr nada así que es mucho mejor que acepte lo que le ofrezco por las buenas. —esta vez sí se dirigió a Shuuzou, sin el más mínimo gesto de compasión— Pagaré todo lo que haga falta mientras debas permanecer hospitalizado, incluso te daré un cheque por las molestias, así que simplemente te olvidarás de todo en cuanto des a luz.

El de mirada plomiza lo observó con la misma inmutabilidad, tanto que Nash se cabreó preguntándole si acaso había entendido, lanzando una fina pluma que cayó sobre los papeles con un ruido sordo para que firmara. Shuuzou se incorporó con lentitud tomando el documento que tuvo problemas para leer, sin embargo a grandes rasgos se trataba de firmar un acuerdo en el que se desligaba completamente de la criatura que estaba albergando.

— No tienes que apresurar nada, tu juicio es muy vulnerable ahora.

Comprendía las palabras de Keller, pero sabía también que él no había deseado un bebé, menos de esta forma; ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad alguna de decir sí o no a la posibilidad de una interrupción temprana del embarazo. Era difícil alojar algún sentimiento maternal, y a pesar de que ese niño o niña estuviera adentro suyo lo sentía tan ajeno que no se veía con la voluntad de aferrarse a esa pequeña vida.

Tomó la pluma que brillaba como plata, tan elegante y seguramente costosa, apropiada para alguien como el rubio. No vestía ropas de gala pero bastaba con una mirada para saber que era alguien con poder, así que decirle que no probablemente sería una pérdida de tiempo. Presionó para que saliera la punta y la guió sobre la línea donde debía firmar.

Fue cuando soltó un repentino gemido tocándose el costado con la mano libre y Keller se apresuró a preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Respiró gimiendo más suavemente y mirando su barriga aseguró que no pasaba nada malo, sólo fue un movimiento algo brusco en su interior, una dulce patada que le preguntaba si estaba realmente seguro de tomar la decisión correcta.


	2. Chapter 2

Nash Gold Jr., el segundo hijo del congresista Nash Gold.

Un día, luego de que la chica con la que salía insistiera en una boda que él desde el principio dejó en claro que nunca pasaría, simplemente decidió cortar la relación sin interesarle hacer de ello todo un circo, y su ahora ex no estuvo tan de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Sabía que Nash tampoco deseaba hijos, aun así no sería tan ruin como para abandonar uno en el caso de que existiera, es lo que ella pensó con el pequeño frasco de esperma en su mano que guardó de un preservativo usado. Su cuerpo no era fértil pero no es algo que el blondo supiera, así que mientras tuviera los medios el resultado no sería cuestionado si actuaba rápido.

Si alquilaba un vientre corría el riesgo de que esa persona hablara así que necesitaba ser la única que lo supiera, y su respuesta llegó cuando la trasladaron a un hospital de Los Ángeles al que le urgía más personal. Tuvo bajo su cuidado a dos pacientes comatosos; uno era una anciana con hijos que la visitaban y que resultaba totalmente inservible, pero el otro era un muchacho mucho más joven y con la capacidad de gestar, sin familia ni nadie cercano, además de que ya llevaba cinco semanas inconsciente y con eso sus probabilidades de despertar caían por los suelos.

Sería perfecto si no fuera por el hecho de su notable ascendencia asiática, por lo que tuvo que improvisar rápidamente robando un óvulo del banco de fertilización de alguna mujer que se pareciera físicamente a ella. Lo llevó a otra habitación donde sería la única que se encargaría de él y nadie tendría por qué preguntar.

Fue maravilloso que funcionara en el primer intento, _su_ hijo ya estaba ahí y sólo necesitaba esperar. Todos los días se tomaba su tiempo para visitar el cuarto y cerciorarse de que todo fuera bien, no soportaría un aborto o alguna malformación.

Cada vez que entraba allí nunca se fijaba en Nijimura, sólo le administraba los medicamentos que necesitaba para llevar un buen embarazo y se sentaba a su lado tocando el vientre que crecía firme ante su deseosa mirada. Era una lástima que no pudiera traer un equipo de ecografías para ver al bebé, eso llamaría demasiado la atención, aun así ella podía imaginar a la perfección cómo se desarrollaba cada partecita de su ser, le hablaba y tocaba el abultado vientre que no le pertenecía, pero era ella quien estaba haciendo todo por ese bebé, definitivamente era suyo.

— Pronto estaremos juntos los tres. Nosotros y tu papá.

Su sonrisa podría ser hermosa, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de obsesión.

Faltaba tan poco ya, todo habría salido perfecto si no hubiese sido por ese maldito doctor que decidió arruinarlo todo al toparse con la habitación cerrada bajo llave. Extrañado por esto Keller la mandó a abrir, encontrando a este muchacho prácticamente aislado del resto del hospital, y cuando destapó las cobijas descubrió algo demasiado siniestro. La criatura ya estaba a mitad del segundo trimestre.

Se hizo todo lo posible por controlar la situación y que no se filtrara nada sobre este tema tan delicado que podría arruinar al hospital, mientras ella fue arrestada bajo la asqueada mirada de Nash que recién llegó de su vuelo al ser avisado de urgencia. Testificó que se encontraba tan sorprendido como todos por los planes de esa loca mujer que en ningún momento dejó de asegurar que el bebé era suyo y de Nash, gritándole que por ello estaba obligado a amarla.

 

 

**La paradoja del arcoíris, capítulo dos.**

**“Quiero un hijo.”**

 

Estaba dormitando así que cuando la enfermera entró abrió los ojos con pereza. Le sorprendía lo cansado de hacer nada que siempre se sentía y le preguntó a la chica si podía caminar un rato, antes de que la columna se le volviera plastilina.

Ella rió retirando la bandeja donde había estado el desayuno del pelinegro y le mostró lo que había traído.

— ¿No quieres un regalo primero? Mira lo que conseguí.

— Ah, eres un ángel. —Shuuzou tomó el pequeño envase de gelatina de limón, probablemente lo único que amaba de estar en ese lugar, y lo abrió con un destello casi infantil en los ojos.  Era el tercero que se comía esa mañana pero nadie se lo iban a recriminar.

Mientras tanto la chica le conectó la intravenosa con cuidado para suministrarle las vitaminas que le tocaban y revisaba que todo lo demás estuviera en orden. Hace dos semanas que no había vuelto a ver a ese sujeto americano por lo que estos días pasaron tranquilos, aunque no significaba que su cabeza hubiera dejado de dar vueltas al respecto.

Sería mejor simplemente no pensar en ello, su decisión era obvia.

Con la cucharilla en la boca luego de limpiar el envase miró a la enfermera que le acomodaba las almohadas. Tenía el cabello rizado y moreno como su piel, le recordó a alguien… sí, Aomine. Se quedó observando el relicario que colgaba de su cuello al estar inclinada sobre la cama, tan absorto hasta que ella jaló un poco su uniforme para cubrirse el escote. Nijimura se puso rojo jurándole que eso no era lo que estaba mirando.

— Mi madre tenía uno igual.

— ¿Lo recuerdas?

No lo sabía pues lo había dicho sin realmente pensarlo, pero aunque no tuviera un recuerdo claro de ello debía ser verdad. Loren abrió su relicario mostrándole la foto de un sonriente niño de unos cuatro años, diciéndole que era su bebé.

— ¿Cómo se siente? Tener un hijo.

— Es maravilloso. —no meditó mucho la respuesta, mas se notaba lo feliz que era al decirlo— Tal vez no sea la respuesta profunda y contundente que deseas oír, pero creo que es la palabra que engloba tanto alegrías como dolores de cabeza que sólo los padres podemos vivir, entender y valorar. No todos pasaremos por lo mismo ni sentiremos exactamente igual, sin embargo aún no conozco a alguien que haya dicho “me arrepiento”.

Sin duda uno de los peores sentires, el arrepentimiento, sobre todo cuando no se puede reparar.

Mientras lo ayudaba a tomar asiento para calzarse y ponerse de pie lo miró con curiosidad.

— Oye, Shuu. Si hubieses tenido la oportunidad de interrumpir el embarazo, ¿lo habrías hecho?

— Eso creo… —sonaba mal, pero las circunstancias habían sido demasiado fuertes como para tomárselo positivamente. Loren lo observó con tristeza, no obstante comprendía por qué Shuu no estaba saltando de alegría.

— No tiene que ser así con todos, ¿sabes? Pero tener en tus brazos un bebé que salió de ti puede darle vuelta a todo tu mundo.

Le sonrió, dejando que Nijimura se agarrara de su brazo para salir de la habitación.

 _‘Espero que no sea así’_ fue lo que pensó, sino él sería el único que saldría perdiendo.

Luego de una caminata de veinte minutos tuvo que volver a la cama y le trajeron su agenda telefónica que dio permiso de que fueran a buscar a su casa. De sólo pensar en todas las facturas que tendría horriblemente atrasadas y demás le hacían querer no regresar, esperaba que al menos nadie se metiera a robar las cuatro cosas que poseía en su abandonado hogar.

Abrió la pequeña libreta viendo los nombres, algunos se le hicieron conocidos pero muy pocos pudo relacionarlos con una cara, y luego de cavilar un buen tiempo usó el teléfono que le prestaron.

Colgó después del sexto tono y pensó en llamar a otra persona. Su dedo se paseó por el nombre “Aomine Daiki”, sin embargo puso su mano encima cubriéndolo e intentó nuevamente con el anterior. Esta vez contestaron antes de que terminara el tercer pitido.

— _¿Qué?_

— Joder. Deberías ser más cortés al contestar, por eso nunca te daban trabajo.

— _¿Nijimura?_

Sonrió gratamente luego de que el temor de no saber cómo reconectarse con su ex compañero de piso desapareciera. Sentía que podía actuar tan naturalmente como si nada hubiese acontecido.

— Mayuzumi.

— _Bastardo, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

— Creo que un poco…

— _¿Un poco? No sé cómo rayos pude evitar que Seijuro contactara al FBI para que te buscaran. Sabes que él se preocupa mucho._

— Sí… dile que siento eso. Es sólo que… tuve algunos inconvenientes.

Como un par de muchos meses en un estado “no muerto” y dos más siendo enseñado como niño chiquito para poder hablar nuevamente y lograr diferenciar un pez de un edificio, pero Nijimura estuvo de acuerdo en que no era algo que necesitara informarle.

Le preguntó cómo estaba su prometido, alzando sus cejas con sorpresa por lo que escuchó.

— _Si te acordaras de llamar sabrías que ya no estamos prometidos, sino casados._

— Al final su padre te obligó, eh. Eso te pasa por preñar a un señorito.

— _Bueno, no es tan malo. Aunque ahora ya está de encargo el segundo._

— Parece que no estaban tan preocupados por mí, no perdieron el tiempo.

Escuchó una leve risa, aunque sonaba más como resignación.

— _Como él es hijo único se animó demasiado con la idea de tener más de uno. Al menos espero que después de este lo convenza de cerrar la fábrica de niños._

Hablaron un poco más de banalidades que hicieron reír y sentir mejor a Shuuzou, volviendo a conectar los hilos rotos con la vida que tuvo en Japón. También preguntó por los demás y Chihiro le aseguró que se encontraban bien, pues Akashi los tenía obligados a reportarse al menos una vez al mes para saber cómo estaban.

Le contó más o menos de cada uno y en vez de que su cerebro se afligiera por no poder acordarse de todos se sintió extrañamente bien, seguro de que esos lazos no estaban muertos en sus recuerdos perdidos y que con el tiempo, esperaba que poco, todas esas piezas difusas regresarían a su lugar.

— _Aomine también está bien._ —contuvo el aliento un segundo, apretando los labios hacia adentro— _Parece que empezó a salir con una nueva persona, aunque no habla de eso. Llámalo, creo que deberían hablar un poco._

— A veces es mejor mantener la distancia.

— _Qué cabezas duras son los dos._

Esa parte si la había empezado a recordar mejor; los rostros eran borrosos en las imágenes pero eran sus amigos con sus hijos y Aomine los cargaba y jugaba de lo más bien con ellos, tan natural como si fuesen propios.

_«— Aomine-kun, deja de ser tan bueno con los niños. —pudo oír la voz lejana de un chico bajito y cabello claro como el cielo, que aunque tuviera un modo tan plano de hablar se notaba lo celoso que estaba de que el moreno fuera mejor con sus hijos que él que era el papá._

_— No le hagas caso, Mine-chin. Yo te los regalo._

_— ¡Murasakibaracchi! Pero es verdad, Aominecchi. Deberías tener los tuyos._

_En eso las risas se detenían, las voces se hacían menos claras hasta desaparecer y Daiki se erguía, dejando de darle la espalda para mirarlo con ese anhelo en sus ojos índigo._

_— Quiero un hijo.»_

El de cabello platinado le preguntó preocupado si estaba bien al escuchar los quejidos que intentaba ocultar pero que dejaban su llanto en evidencia. Cerró los ojos maldiciendo sus hormonas y tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces antes de poder hablar.

— Estoy bien, no es nada.

— _De verdad, Nijimura. Dime qué pasa, ¿qué sucedió contigo?_ —hubo un largo silencio en el que Shuuzou estuvo tentado de confesarlo todo, el accidente, lo que pasó, lo que estaba atravesando ahora, pero no tenía las fuerzas, después de todo ni siquiera él mismo podía concebirlo como algo real, atrapado en una de las cosas de las que huyó tiempo atrás como lo era un hijo. Mayuzumi no insistió, pidiéndole que llamara más seguido.

— Lo haré, saluda a todos de mi parte.

Colgó soltando un suspiro de dolor que no era físico.

Encogió las piernas poniéndose de lado y vio el documento a un lado de la cama que seguía sin firmar, cruzando las manos sobre su vientre sin darse cuenta que era la primera vez que lo hacía.


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿Alto riesgo? Creí que ese sujeto tenía la misma edad que yo.

— Así es, 30 años. No obstante, te sorprendería saber que todavía con uno o dos años menos seguiría estando dentro de las probabilidades de una placenta previa, y si incluimos sus antecedentes como fumador es más común de lo que muchos piensan.

— Tsk.

Resultaba complicado saber si Nash se preocupaba por el bebé, por el peligro que podría pasar el paciente o por la jaqueca que le provocaba todo esto, pero sin dudas el que peor debía estarla pasando era Nijimura que ya había sido avisado de esto.

Podría ser parecido a esas novelas de la chica virgen que es médicamente inseminada por error y que mientras pasa por todo el mágico proceso se gana el amor del futuro y apuesto padre. Nash era ese futuro guapo padre, pero en este caso tan drástico y con su poca personalidad de príncipe azul se veía muy remoto un desenlace feliz; ni siquiera el _milagro_ que suponía el bebé parecía haber logrado echar raíces, ni en el corazón del blondo ni en el del otro protagonista, fue lo que pensó el doctor Keller al entrar a la habitación vacía durante otra de las caminatas de Nijimura y encontrar sobre la cama los papeles firmados.

Le había aconsejado que meditara mejor lo que quería hacer, que todavía podía seguir manteniendo un lazo con el bebé luego del nacimiento aún si la lucha legal era dura, pero al parecer dos semanas no fueron suficientes para que Shuuzou dejara de pensar en darse por vencido.

A veces los milagros no podían suceder si las personas no se abrían a ellos.

 

 

**La paradoja del arcoíris, capítulo tres.**

**“Sálvenlo.”**

 

Ya cargaba el peso de ocho meses contra solo dos desde que despertó ya embarazado, y todavía así ese poco tiempo calaba en sus huesos y cada músculo como si hubiesen sido años ahí encerrado. Agradecía que lo trataran tan bien, tomaba baños calientes y veía tv, comía mucho y le daban masajes en la espalda, costados y piernas cada día para aliviar los achaques.

Suponía que tantas atenciones se debían al padre del bebé y que el hospital temiera ser maldecido con la catástrofe de una demanda si le llegaba a pasar algo que pusiera en riesgo al niño, aparte del montón de disculpas que le dieron por lo que ocurrió con él dentro del hospital. Sin embargo Carol y Lauren, sus enfermeras asignadas, se veían muy contentas atendiéndolo, probablemente por su estado ya que al parecer a cualquiera le hacía feliz ayudar a alguien con un feto agarrando a patadas su vejiga.

Aun así era una jaula apretada y ya ni lo dejaban pasear por su cuenta, debía hacerlo en silla de ruedas siempre vigilado.

No lo volvió a ver desde la ocasión en la que le dijo que sólo debía parir a su hijo y desaparecer, pero si Nash había tirado de los hilos para que el embarazo tuviese los mejores cuidados debía estar muy pendiente y querer tener al niño a toda costa. Eso hacía disminuir su culpa, a pesar de que no debiera sentirse así puesto que ese pequeño ni siquiera tenía relación de sangre con él, no era nada suyo y sólo le estaba sirviendo de incubadora hasta que fuera su momento de salir.

Luego de que le checaran la presión y el peso se recostó como el médico le dijo, doblando los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras éste le levantaba la bata hasta el pecho y lo tapaba abajo con la cobija. Seguía sintiéndose raro después de la revisión de la ginecóloga que simplemente entró como si nada, palmeándole las piernas para que las abriera y así meterle cosas buscando la posibilidad de que hubiese algo malo que no apareciera en un ultrasonido, mientras le hablaba de lo terrible que había estado el tráfico, el cambio de dólar y el partido de rugby en el que apostó un cuarto de su salario mensual. No sabía si lo hizo para ponerlo cómodo o así era su personalidad, pero agradeció la distracción.

Fue como un encuentro de una noche, con una desconocida que miraba y toqueteaba sus partes sabiendo apenas el nombre del otro, y a la que eventualmente no volvería a ver.

Su diagnóstico fue un “sin problemas” mientras ella hacía un círculo con su índice y pulgar, y fue el momento de la maquinaria. La primera ecografía se la hicieron mientras seguía en coma, cuando apenas descubrieron su estado, tuvo dos más antes de recobrar la consciencia y otra luego de despertar, pero esta vez estaría completamente consciente y acompañado.

Fue sorpresivo tanto para él como para Keller y ambos pensaron que aquel hombre que acababa de hacer aparición se habría equivocado de sala, pero cuando dio su nombre supieron que no.

— Soy Aaron Blake-Gold. —le dio un apretón de manos al doctor, pero con Nijimura no supo qué hacer y a éste le hizo un poco de gracia la cara nerviosa de ese hombre castaño.

Tenía el cabello oscuro y peinado hacia atrás, alto y de ojos aguamarina con leves líneas de expresión rodeándolos. Estaba vestido de traje, con el saco colgando de su brazo y la camisa un poco abierta y sin corbata, como quien ya no está en horario de guardar las apariencias; también parecía amable, muy diferente del otro Gold que conocía, no obstante, a juzgar por el doble apellido debía ser un familiar político.

— Qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo. El vuelo se retrasó y hubo problemas en el hotel y no había taxis, y… no han empezado todavía, ¿o sí? ¿cómo salió? ¿está bien?

A ese sujeto debían tomarle la presión o algo.

— Tranquilo, te estábamos esperando.

Aaron captó el chiste del doctor de buena manera tomando un respiro, y a pesar de que éste le ofreció tomar asiento le dijo que estaba bien así.

— ¿Y Nash?

— Supongo que está ocupado.

Un sutil eufemismo para dejar en claro que su ausencia brillaba más que un puñado de escarcha. Al castaño no pareció sorprenderle, y cuando Keller quiso preguntar por el “llegamos” que el otro mencionó al principio el paso de unos tacones resonó por el pasillo, dando entrada a otra persona. De inmediato saltó el parecido de esa mujer con Nash; el mismo cabello dorado, largo y peinado elegantemente en una cola alta, de penetrantes ojos azules. También vestía un traje de corte femenino y lucía madura pero no tanto como para ser la madre, así que debía tratarse de la hermana mayor.

El castaño usó un apelativo cariñoso hacia su esposa invitándola a sentarse a un lado cerca de la camilla, sin embargo ella estaba más interesada en los tonos de espera del celular sujeto contra su oreja y arrastró la silla hasta la pared contraria donde se posó de piernas cruzadas, ignorándolos hábilmente.

— Elisa, ¿no quieres mirar? Ya van a hacer la eco.

— No me interrumpas con menudencias, Aaron. Madre me pidió encarecidamente que estuviera pendiente de Nash y ese estúpido no contesta.

Aaron les ofreció una expresión de disculpas, fue incómodo para todos. El médico preguntó si podía empezar y los otros dos asintieron mientras la rubia recibía un seco mensaje de texto que dejaba en evidencia las pocas ganas de su hermano de hablarle directamente. Se apresuró en escribirle de vuelta.

— Muy bien. Veremos cómo ha ido avanzando este pequeñín.

Embarró el frío gel con el mando al moverlo en algunas direcciones hasta conseguir una vista clara, luego presionó un botón de la máquina y un constante latido empezó a escucharse en la habitación. Los dejó encantados con aquel sonido mientras revisaba que todo siguiera en orden dentro de Shuuzou y les dio la positiva respuesta.

— ¿Es varón, o una niña?

Fue la pregunta de Aaron, a lo que el doctor hizo varias maniobras recorriendo todas las áreas, sin embargo la criatura mantenía las piernas bien cerradas y no se dejaba ver.

— Parece que quiere que sea sorpresa. Las veces anteriores tampoco pude verle el sexo.

La imagen en la pantalla permaneció estable, manchones que estratégicamente formaban la silueta de la criatura. En la ecografía pasada Nijimura no estaba con todas sus luces todavía así que no se enteró demasiado, pero esta vez podía verlo y comprenderlo.

Keller presionó otro botón y la plana imagen pasó a ser 3D, revelando a la perfección la apariencia de ese ser acompañada del susurrante ritmo de su corazón. Era una hermosa pequeña personita que todavía así parecía tan grande, creando la ilusión de que podría tocarlo si estiraba la mano; incluso parpadeó por un momento, haciéndoles saber que estaba despierto mientras lo observaban.

Había visto esta misma escena muchas veces en televisión, la emoción y lágrimas de alegría que siempre saltaban en los padres, aunque ahora era muy diferente a eso, más real, demasiado personal, y el pelinegro apretó la funda de la almohada entre sus dedos sin dejar de observarlo, a sabiendas de que estaba auto obligándose a no dejarse superar por esto, que no llegara tan adentro de él. Sólo dejó salir una sonrisa con el agradable sabor de la noticia del bienestar del pequeño.

— Es… sorprendente.

Vio al hombre a su lado y no supo cómo no reír, su mirada era de pura fascinación e incluso estiró la mano hacia el monitor antes de detenerse al darse cuenta de su acto inconsciente. Sin embargo no podía tener las manos quietas, posándolas en el estómago de Shuuzou; no tardó en dar un salto alejándolas, disculpándose con él por su atrevimiento mientras se limpiaba los rastros de gel que se le pegaron a los dedos.

— De verdad lo lamento, no me di cuenta. Es decir… ¿cómo se lo digo en chino?

— Es japonés, y puede entenderte.

Nijimura tuvo que apretar los labios contra su hombro para no reír más, mirando luego al castaño que no sabía dónde meterse. Fue imposible no tenerle piedad.

— Está bien, puedes tocar.

No se lo pidió dos veces y el otro sonrió con la boca abierta palpando suavemente, encantado cuando notó el movimiento de la criatura.

— No lo toques.

Miró a su esposa y tuvo que obedecerla cuando ésta estuvo de pie, viéndolo duramente como si estuviera jugando con un perro sarnoso en la calle.

— Tranquila, no lo voy a contagiar de nada.

Los iris azules apuntaron a Shuuzou sin pronunciar palabra, manteniendo la misma altivez con la que recordaba a Nash.

— ¿Quiénes son las otras personas que tienen conocimiento de esta situación? —se dirigió a Keller esta vez.

— Sólo dos enfermeras, los directivos del hospital y mi persona, y por supuesto, la mujer que hizo la inseminación y el paciente.

— Bien, de ella ya nos encargamos, y espero que ustedes tengan muy claro que esto no debe salir. —la advertencia también fue para Nijimura, bastante explícita por la mirada que le mandó la fémina— Es todo. Vámonos, Aaron.

Elisa Gold era la abogada de su padre y de la imagen de su familia, la más intensa de los tres hermanos y realmente nadie se buscaría problemas con ella por puro gusto.

Las pruebas de esa tarde terminaron, sin embargo en los días subsecuentes continuó siendo visitado por Aaron para su sorpresa. Éste le contó que se estarían hospedando en la ciudad hasta después del parto, que era el ayudante de su esposa y que realmente ella no era mala sino estricta y le preocupaba mucho la situación de su hermano, porque afectaba directamente a toda la familia.

— Lo entiendo, son personas importantes a las que no les gustan los escándalos.

Aaron le hizo un resumen de los Gold; Kateryn y Nash, los padres, y Oliver, el hijo menor que al parecer no tenía nada que envidiarle en carácter a los dos mayores.

— Veo por tu cara que ya conociste la “dulzura” de Nash. —Shuu sonrió levemente al ser descubierto— Pero sabes, él no siempre fue así. Tuvo mucha presión desde pequeño al ser el primer hijo varón y crecer en un ambiente político, así que tuvo una educación un tanto inflexible. Tenía que comportarse frente a todos y saber hablar para engrandecer su apellido y aspirar a un puesto junto a su padre, sin embargo hace unos diez años cambió de repente. —el menor no sabía si debía estar oyendo esto, pero no pudo negar que le daba curiosidad— Yo todavía no estaba casado con Elisa así que no me involucraron en eso y nunca supe qué pasó, y aunque no era tan amigo de Nash la distancia entre nosotros… no, más bien su distancia con todos se volvió abismal y empezó a ser como es ahora. Fue tan repentino que no sé si su personalidad se transformó o es una faceta que mantuvo bien guardada todo el tiempo.

Eso de alejarse de todos le sonó muy familiar a Shuuzou, pues es lo mismo que él hizo cuando se fue de Japón.

— Bueno, no puede ser tan malo si quiere hacerse cargo de su hijo.

Aaron no dijo nada a eso y tuvo que irse, pero siguió visitándolo a diario por al menos una hora. Nijimura pensó que se sentiría ahogado con ese hombre queriendo hacer el trabajo de las enfermeras por lo que parecía, pero Aaron resultó una agradable compañía y era lindo que se preocupara por el bebé, tanto que en realidad parecía el verdadero padre. Luego de tantos días el miedo del parto se asentaba cada vez más y pasaba lo mismo con Aaron, que la verdad era malo para esconder su nerviosismo, así que lo ponía peor.

El castaño quiso relajarse tocando su barriga como hacía siempre, e incluso se inclinó posando su oreja encima, lo que incomodó un poco a Shuuzou, pero lo dejó hacerlo.

— Ya no aguanto las ganas de llevar a casa a mi hijo. Sólo un poco más.

El cuerpo de Shuu se contrajo por reflejo tratando de crear una distancia, mirándolo confundido cuando Aaron se incorporó.

— ¿Tu hijo?

— Nash no es mala persona pero… fíjate, ¿cuántas veces lo has visto aquí? ¿cuántas ha preguntado por el niño? Es obvio que no desea tomar más responsabilidad, y cuando nazca nos dará la custodia a Elisa y a mí. —en un movimiento involuntario el pelinegro de sobó el vientre y pensó, contrariado, que todos parecían estar jugando con el futuro de esa criatura, incluyéndose a sí mismo— Pero eso está bien, quiero decir, no le faltará nada de nuestra parte y seguirá estando con su familia.

Aaron le sonrió tomando su mano libre.

— Tú y él, ambos están haciendo lo correcto. Gracias.

Siguió pensando en ello hasta el día siguiente pero trató de estar tranquilo, el bebé andaba inquieto y ya faltaba muy poco. Le llevó casi un minuto poder sentarse al borde de la cama, sólo para mover un poco las piernas y estirarlas. Miró hacia abajo y tenía la panza tan grande que no alcanzaba a verse los pies.

— Eres enorme.

No había sido tan malo disfrutarlo aunque fuese un poco, después de todo tal vez sería la única ocasión que pasaría por un embarazo. Al menos tuvo suerte de salvarse de los vómitos y esas cosas.

Carol entró un momento para verlo y advertirle por millonésima vez que no fuera a hacer esfuerzo. También le preguntó si su aparato auditivo había estado funcionando bien desde que se lo pusieron y le dijo que sí, pidiéndole por favor si podía traerle un agua saborizada.

— ¿Y eso? —señaló lo que estaba tirado en el suelo y Carol lo tomó desdoblándolo.

— Estoy segura de que es el folleto que le di al señor Gold, pero yo lo vi romperlo y tirarlo en la basura.

Era un folleto con información de recién nacidos, todo arrugado y casi completamente roto a la mitad. ¿Gold? ¿Se refería a Nash? Le preguntó si él había venido y la pelirroja contestó que estuvo en la entrada del hospital muy temprano, pero que no lo vio acercarse o entrar a la habitación. Sin embargo, si ese papel estaba allí debió haber sido traído por alguien. ¿Acaso Nash había venido mientras él dormía?

Luego de tanto líquido le entraron muchas ganas de orinar; el baño estaba ahí mismo así que no le iban a reclamar por dar algunos pasos pero se quedó tieso cuando la puerta se abrió, pensando que era alguna de las chicas que iba a regañarlo. Sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con la futura madre.

No creía que hubiese ido a ver cómo estaba su sobrino/hijo adoptivo, con esa expresión soberbia en su cara.

— Quiero advertirte algo, asqueroso mono. —Nijimura levantó la ceja al tiempo en que su tolerancia cayó a un nivel crítico— Deja de tontear con Aaron. Parece que al no poder enganchar a mi hermano estás tratando de hacerlo con mi marido, así que termínalo antes de que te encuentres con algo que no vas a poder manejar.

— ¿Como tú?

No iba a mostrarse asustado ni rendido ante esa mujer, ni tampoco a disculparse por cosas tan fantaseosas que él no estaba haciendo. Ella lo miró desde arriba, con los pocos centímetros con los que lo superaba gracias a su tacón alto.

— No quieras darle lástima. Eres patético.

Soltó una leve risa, no perdería los estribos.

— La lastimosa y patética eres tú, con un esposo que desesperadamente se aferra a un hijo que no es suyo para aspirar a la felicidad que tal vez no ha tenido ni un solo día de su vida, con una víbora como tú enroscada en su cuello ordenándole cuándo es que merece respirar.

Vio claramente como las venas se marcaron por todo el cuello de la mujer, y si no fuera por el maquillaje que tenía encima la habría visto ponerse roja de cólera. Ante su silencio dio por zanjada la _agradable_ conversación, girándose para continuar su camino al baño.

— Ese crío puede nacer ahora, ya no te necesita.

♦♦♦

Nash venía por el pasillo cuando vio a varios del personal corriendo hacia la conocida habitación. Trotó hasta la puerta, sin poder entrar cuando lo retiraron para que diera espacio.

Adentro estaba Elisa algo apartada y Aaron hincado en el suelo pidiendo ayuda mientras sujetaba a Nijimura que daba gritos de dolor, sobre un charco de agua gelatinosa mezclada con sangre. Keller y los asistentes se movieron rápido acomodando la cama que estaba corrida como si hubiesen tropezado con ella, tomando a Shuuzou para subirlo y el cual había comenzado a sangrar mucho, tanto por la nariz como entre sus piernas.

Empujaron la cama para llevarla a la sala de operaciones mientras Keller les daba instrucciones a todos.

— Adminístrenle tocolíticos para detener las contracciones o se desangrará más rápido.

— ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!

El médico se tomó apenas un segundo para responderle antes de desaparecer con Nijimura.

— No sé todavía qué tan grave sea la hemorragia interna pero hay que sacar al niño ahora, antes de que ambos mueran.

Nash no tardó nada en girarse hacia su hermana, tomándola del brazo con mucha fuerza para sacudirla como si fuera un pedazo de papel y le gritó qué había hecho.

— ¡No hice nada! ¡Ese estúpido se cayó solo!

Aaron hizo que la soltara, tomando a su esposa por los hombros para llevarla más lejos.

— No vayas a encubrirla, Aaron. ¡Dime qué mierda hizo!

— Yo… no sé, ¡no lo sé! Cuando entré él ya estaba en el suelo, y si ella dice que no lo hizo le creo.

Maldijo pasándose las manos por el cabello cuando una de las asistentes se acercó por su lado. Tuvo miedo del semblante enfadado del rubio pero era una emergencia y necesitaba saber a cuál vida deseaba darle prioridad.

Dentro de la sala Shuuzou sufría pero no dejó que lo durmieran aún, sacándose la mascarilla para rogarle a Keller a pesar de que estaba casi sin aliento.

— Por favor… no importa lo que… pase. Sálvelo… salve al bebé.

El hombre mayor le acomodó de vuelta la mascarilla, pidiendo que le trajeran los instrumentos para la cirugía. En ese momento entró la asistente faltante ya preparada con toda la indumentaria y Keller preguntó por la respuesta de Nash.

— ¿El bebé?

— No… dijo que lo salváramos a él.

Nijimura cayó en la inconsciencia cuando la anestesia hizo efecto.


	4. Chapter 4

La noche se haría interminable si se quedaba esperando noticias y no es como si su presencia fuese a cambiar algo, así que regresó al departamento que estaba rentando para descansar y volver en la mañana cuando ya hubiese resultados. Por supuesto, dejando bastante en claro que no dieran permiso a otra persona que no fuera él de ver o saber algo al respecto.

De todas formas no durmió tan bien como hubiese querido así que fue al hospital bastante temprano, y ni el café cargado que estaba tomándose le hizo sentirse menos estresado con Elisa ahí, vigilando después de aterrorizar al personal de la operación para asegurarse de que callaran el hecho de que el apellido Gold estuviese involucrado con el embarazo bastardo de un don nadie, o quizás quería estar pendiente de lo que fuera a chismosear Nijimura cuando despertara.

Aaron apareció dándole a la rubia su café y quedándose con el suyo, acercándose a Nash para preguntar si sabía algo. Éste no le dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, tirando el envase vació en la basura para ponerse imposiblemente cómodo en la silla de espera.

Sacudía su pie contra el suelo repetidas veces golpeando su rodilla con la punta de sus dedos, intentando que el tiempo avanzara rápido. Más de diez minutos después apareció Keller ofreciéndoles un saludo de buena mañana que Elisa respondió severa pidiendo información, explicaciones de por qué ese mono continuaba con vida. El hombre mayor la miró sin dejar salir una palabra y en cambio deslizó su mirada marrón hacia el involucrado directo, excusándose con ella para dirigirse con el hermano menor y pedirle que lo acompañara.

— Lo subimos a su habitación una vez estuvo fuera de peligro. Una enfermera me informó que está despierto pero los efectos de la anestesia lo tuvieron desorientado y hablando incoherencias un buen rato, sin embargo ya debería estar más lúcido ahora.

Nash y Keller entraron al ascensor, y cuando la pareja intentó seguirlos el doctor los detuvo respetuosamente, diciéndoles que era mejor que el paciente recibiera una sola visita. El blondo pudo haberse negado puesto que ya no había ningún interés hacia Nijimura y no creía ser la persona que más deseara ver ahora ese sujeto, pero sin dudas seguía siendo mejor opción que la visita de Elisa y los testículos de Aaron en las manos de ésta. Además, aún tenía que cumplir su parte del trato.

 

 

**La paradoja del arcoíris, capítulo cuatro.**

**“Te necesita.”**

 

— ¿Por qué él y no tu hijo?

Nash lo vio de reojo mientras caminaban a la habitación, tardando unos segundos en responder.

— Ni siquiera debieron hacerme escoger a pesar de que fuera sólo por precaución, pero aunque no me interese lo que pase con ese tipo yo no tengo ningún poder sobre su vida. Si se quiere morir que lo decida él y, de todas formas, desde un inicio el mocoso no tenía que existir.

Keller estaba sorprendido, aunque no sabía de qué forma, porque la respuesta del menor era demasiado imparcial para estar hablando de su propio hijo, no obstante…

— Además, se supone que los médicos sean buenos razonando qué vidas tienen más valor sobre otras. Es simple.

Tan gélido, distante de la situación, sin embargo, de alguna manera sus palabras seguían siendo humanas y por eso no podía juzgarlo. Cuando la puerta de vidrio se deslizó dándoles paso acapararon completamente la atención del pelinegro que estaba bebiendo un poco de agua ayudado por Loren, y a pesar de que ya se encontrara relativamente bien lucía bastante cansado y algo adolorido. Muy normal considerando lo que pasó.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Shuu miró al mayor asintiendo con pesadez, y la enfermera le dijo también que durante el tiempo de recuperación no hubo variables negativas— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antes de que te lleváramos a operar?

La interrogante oculta era si Elisa lo había ayudado a estar al borde de la muerte, así que fue un poco frustrante la respuesta del chico.

— No... ¿cómo está?

Le había preguntado a Loren pero con mucho pesar ésta dijo que no le habían permitido saber nada al respecto, sin embargo pudo darle la respuesta más tranquilizadora de todas. El bebé estaba vivo.

— No te corresponder saber.

Dejó en claro Gold, sacando la chequera de su bolsillo trasero y el bolígrafo de dentro de su chaqueta. Al terminar de llenarlo y firmar jaló el papel fuera de la libreta para dárselo a Nijimura. Era su pago, doscientos mil.

— No lo quiero. —dijo apenas y carraspeó, odiando hablar de esa forma tan débil y opaca.

Nash lo arrugó cuando el otro no quiso recibirlo y escribió otro, extendiéndoselo.

— ¿Medio millón es suficiente para ti? Es más de lo que tendrás en toda tu vida.

— Dije que no lo quiero. —esta vez habló mucho más firme y Nash bajó la mirada hacia esa mano que lo había cogido de la muñeca con todas las fuerzas que podía tener en ese momento. Era la primera vez que lograba escuchar la voz contraria en condiciones, gruesa y masculina, con esa extraña forma de pronunciar el idioma pero consiguiendo hacerse entender. Shuuzou le sostuvo la mirada, intensamente, pero también con un deje de súplica— Dime… cómo está, cómo es.

No tenía que contestarle, sin embargo seguiría siendo una molestia si no le daba algo al menos.

— Dijeron que está sana, y es calva.

La sonrisa de Shuuzou brotó y el rubio sintió aflojar el agarre mientras los dedos del otro temblaban levemente, aliviado y emocionado a la vez.

— Es una niña.

— ¿Vas a tomarlo o no? —se soltó casi poniéndole el cheque en la cara y Nijimura frunció el ceño, doblando el papel en la palma del más alto y haciéndolo cerrar la mano en un puño para que se guardara su dinero.

— Sólo quiero verla… una sola vez, antes de que te la lleves. Ese será mi pago.

Luego de escudriñar los ojos plomizos de Shuuzou miró a Keller sin demostrar el desconcierto que sentía y le dijo que estaba bien, que trajera a la niña. Tanto el doctor como la enfermera morena tuvieron que abrir la boca de puro asombro, sin creerse que Nash estuviera cediendo, sin embargo tampoco perderían el tiempo cuestionándolo así que el hombre a cargo le pidió a la chica que fuera en busca de la bebé. Por su lado, el blondo no estaba siendo bondadoso ni nada parecido, simplemente le daba curiosidad la resolución de las palabras de ese sujeto, porque no podía entender cómo es que prefería un par de minutos con una niña que no iba a volver a ver y no una cantidad de dinero por la que mucha gente hasta sería capaz de matar.

Loren tardó lo menos posible, entrando de vuelta con un bultito envuelto en color durazno que acercó a Nijimura y éste se acomodó bien para poder recibirla. Su vientre ya no estorbaba pero seguía hinchado, ya que tendría que pasar un poco más de tiempo para que volviera a ser piel y músculo plano, y las costuras de su herida tiraban pero nada que no fuese soportable.

La sostuvo a la altura de su pecho, era tan liviana y pequeña que no podía creer que fuera la misma que estuvo en su interior y que le hizo sentir que pariría a una cría de elefante. Acarició su rostro; de verdad no tenía nada de pelo y estaba algo arrugada, en realidad los recién nacidos no solían ser muy guapos, no obstante seguía pareciéndole una cosa bonita. Blanquecina, con los ojos apenas lo suficientemente abiertos para ver lo azules que eran.

Se sentía diferente, tan distinto entender que llevaba una vida adentro a poder verla en sus brazos, tocarla, sentirla respirar. No debía encariñarse ahora, sabía que en breve se despediría y este momento se convertiría eventualmente en un tortuoso recuerdo, pero no había forma en el mundo de no verse feliz tocando sus manitas, siguiendo cada movimiento que hacía. Nunca se sintió así, ni siquiera con los bebés de sus amigos.

Pero ella no era suya, no lo fue en ningún momento.

— ¿Por qué no aceptas el maldito dinero? Aún si no lo necesitaras desesperadamente cualquier persona lo tomaría sin pensarlo, habiendo pasado o no por lo mismo. Entonces qué quieres, ¿eh? ¿Será un favor que cobrarás a largo plazo? ¿Intentarás sacar más después?

— ¿Quieres callarte? —Nijimura no lo miró, sin embargo, aunque no alzara la voz ni expresara molestia, su semblante era austero— Simplemente no lo quiero, ¿es tan difícil de entender para alguien como tú? Dijiste que me pagarías por las molestias, pero tomar ese cheque sería aún más molesto para mí. No todo gira alrededor del dinero así que sólo olvídalo, ni siquiera importa lo que opines de mí.

Los otros dos se encontraban pasmados por ver a Shuuzou callando al rubio. De verdad no tenía miedo de cabrearlo o sencillamente no le interesaban las posiciones sociales y esas cosas.

Encogió los labios desapareciendo su sonrisa y resopló haciendo el ademán de devolver a la nena, pero antes de que la enfermera la tomara empezó a llorar. Era un sonido agudo y estridente, bastante molesto, sin embargo no le perturbó para nada sino que pensó en seguida que debía hacer algo por ella, sin saber que estaba respondiendo a un instinto materno.

— Creo que tiene hambre.

— Sí, ya le toca. —dijo la chica.

— Habría que ir por un biberón, pero también podrías…

El doctor Keller hizo un gesto con su cabeza señalando al mismo Nijimura y la morena empujó suavemente el bultito de mantas para que el joven volviera a tomarla. Éste miró a Nash que soltó un seco y confundido “¿Qué?”, claramente fuera de la órbita de la conversación.

Shuuzou se mordisqueó el labio, mitad vergüenza y mitad nervios, abriendo su bata para acercar la boquita llorosa de la pequeña a su pecho que, al captar su objetivo, se afianzó como si el universo dependiera de ello, obligando al pelinegro a soltar un suave suspiro por la sensación.

Nash levantó la ceja. Sabía que los hombres también podían hacerlo pero no negaría que no se lo esperaba.

Los demás lo miraban como esperando alguna queja suya, sin embargo si la niña había dejado de chillar para él estaba bien. Vio la forma casi desesperada en que la criatura tomaba del otro, sabiendo ya por naturaleza lo que necesitaba y de quién dependía. Era… interesante.

— Te necesita. —el pelinegro giró la cabeza en su almohada para mirarlo, no muy seguro de a qué se refería exactamente— Si no come de ti le pasarán un montón de mierdas fastidiosas a su sistema.

El más bajo soltó una clase de risa tenue, no era burlona pero sí le hizo gracia escuchar eso del blondo.

— ¿Lo leíste en un folleto?

Las cejas de Nash se juntaron con rabia.

— Largo.

— ¿Huh?

— No lo repetiré.

Loren miró al médico y éste lo hizo igual antes de observar al rubio, resopló haciéndola salir y antes de irse le pidió al Gold que no se fuera a exceder. Nijimura devolvió la vista hacia la niña que chupaba a gusto, acariciando su cabecita. No adivinaba qué es lo Nash querría hablar a solas con él, quizás más amenazas y altanerías.

♦♦♦

Iba directo a la salida del hospital con las manos guardadas a cada lado de su pantalón cuando Elisa se asomó por el pasillo continuo, pisando furiosa hacia él. Podría empujarla a un lado y seguir su camino pero bien sabía que ella no se dejaba ignorar, por lo que se sacó uno de sus audífonos para entender lo que su hermana le estaba gritando.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡¿Por qué registraste a la mocosa como tuya?! ¡Se supone que pondrías mi nombre y el de Aaron!

No es como si ella no se fuese a enterar, sin embargo seguía siendo más irritante de como se lo imaginó.

— ¿Qué te dijo ese sucio mono?

— ¿Acaso tendría algo que decir?

Enfrentaron sus miradas parejas unos momentos y Elisa desvió el tema hacia el punto anterior.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso sin consultármelo?

— Porque me dio la gana. Además, tú que te jactas de darle tanta importancia a nuestro nombre y pensabas usar el mismo truco barato que esa loca mujer. —se inclinó para reír con saña en el rostro de la fémina— ¿Hacer pasar a esa cría como tuya y de tu marido? Cuando has estado en público y nadie te ha visto una barriga. Los que tienen conocimiento de la verdad se verían muy tentados a chantajearnos.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

— Lo que quiero decir es, ¿para qué complicar todo con la mentira cuando nada favorecería más que la verdad? ¿No sería una mejor historia la clemente hermana que se hará cargo de su sobrina, criándola como si fuera propia?

Elisa sonrió ante la voz de fingida emotividad de su hermano, pues lo que decía se escuchaba bastante bien.

— Veo que nuestros padres te criaron bien, sigues siendo un Gold. —abrazó al menor por los hombros, atrayéndolo a ella para susurrarle al oído— Después de todo te vas a morir, y esa niña huérfana será nuestra. —acabó, besándole la mejilla.

Apartó la cara con asco e hizo a su hermana a un lado sin ninguna delicadeza, aunque a ésta no le importó, dejando oír su risita mientras atendía una llamada. Era su madre que deseaba que la pusieran al tanto.

Nash salió por la puerta automática sin volver la mirada. Cuando Elisa supiera lo que iba a hacer echaría fuego por la boca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdóoooon por la demora.

¿Qué sucedía con este tipo? Simplemente había tomado la silla y se sentó ahí, con el tobillo izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha y los brazos cruzados, totalmente callado, mirándolo y poniéndolo tenso mientras la niña ni pensaba en desprenderse de él. Incluso era gracioso cuando su boquita se soltaba por accidente y amenazaba con llorar de la desesperación, hasta que Shuuzou la ayudaba a tomar el pezón de nuevo.

No comprendía sus intenciones pero tampoco quería preguntar. Habían hablado realmente poco, sin embargo lo suficiente para que Nijimura encontrara un patrón de actitudes desagradables en el otro, así que acarició la cabecita de la nena que se notaba tan suave bajo la yema de sus dedos y le transmitía una sensación bastante relajante. Vio en su muñeca el brazalete de papel y lo acomodó para leer el nombre que le habían puesto, “Danielle”; era muy bonito.

— Es impresionante cómo se aferra a ti, ¿no? Pareciera que es lo único que le importa en el mundo.

El pelinegro arrastró su mirada por el rabito del ojo para verlo. No parecía celoso por su hija ni nada parecido, en realidad no dejaba entrever nada y pues tampoco le veía sentido a que intentara meterlo en una especie de charla casual.

— Se trata simplemente de instinto, hacemos lo necesario para sobrevivir desde que nacemos.

Cuando la pequeña ya estuvo satisfecha Shuuzou se acomodó la bata y le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda, demostrando que no era la primera vez que se manejaba con un bebé. Resopló viéndola apretar sus ojitos cansados y acomodar los puños cerca de su boca en una posición similar a la que estaba acostumbrada antes de nacer.

Quería alargar el tiempo, pero a la vez también deseaba terminar con esta fantasía momentánea así que le pidió a blondo que tomara a su hija cuando ésta se durmió.

— ¿No quieres tenerla?

— ¿Qué?

— Renunciaste a ella tan rápido, mas ahora haces un escándalo para verla y la miras y la tocas como si fuera lo más preciado.

— No pareces de los que se preocupan por esas cosas, además ¿no estabas tan apurado para que yo no te diera más problemas? —“ya váyanse”, era lo que pedía su mirada cuando la fijó en Nash. Ya resultaba bastante tortuoso así que el más alto no tenía la necesidad de revolver el tema— ¿O acaso me la darías si te lo pidiera?

— No. —Shuuzou bufó con una leve sonrisa molesta, negando con la cabeza por esta absurda conversación— Pero te necesita, ya lo dije.

— Si es para alimentarla no creo ser tu primera ni última opción, menos la de tu hermana.

Esa familia estaba forrada, y como Aaron dijo, a la niña no le iba a faltar nada. Era lo mejor, estaba seguro, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan sofocado y atrapado?

— Pero quieres hacerlo. —separó sus labios para negarlo, mas no pronunció palabra— Sólo seis meses, y en ese tiempo podrás reconsiderar aceptar tu paga.

 

 

**La paradoja del arcoíris, capítulo cinco.**

**“Nuevo trato.”**

 

Luego de salir del ascensor caminaron la mitad del pasillo antes de detenerse frente a la puerta marcada con el 364. Al ver el edificio tanto por fuera como por dentro le sorprendió mucho que no fuera algo de súper lujo; no le molestaba ni había esperado sentirse un rey ahí, sólo que tratándose de alguien adinerado y tan altanero como el hombre que tenía a un lado creyó que era de los que necesitaban andar presumiendo su fortuna.

Entró luego de que Nash abriera y tuvo la misma impresión. La pieza se veía grande por la falta de cosas, con apenas los muebles necesarios y nada que indicara que alguien estuviera viviendo ahí, demasiado impersonal.

Luego de la cesárea de emergencia tuvo que permanecer en revisión por varios días más para asegurar que no apareciera una nueva hemorragia y se recuperara lo suficiente para salir del hospital, y aquí estaba ahora. Tomó asiento en el sillón de dos plazas, suspirando al poder acomodar la espalda en el respaldo; a pesar de que no fue la gran cosa caminar desde donde los dejó el taxi hasta el edificio de departamentos y tuvieron el privilegio de llegar en ascensor, estaba cansado.

Rayos, necesitaba recuperar su condición antes de volverse un anciano prematuro. Al menos la faja post operatoria reducía el dolor y el miedo de que se abriera la herida, aunque le daba comezón.

Nash dejó a su lado el portabebés antes de perderse por el pasillo. No se habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde que tontamente se dejó llevar y aceptó el capricho del rubio.

Dobló un brazo en el borde de la mini carriola y suspiró mirando a la bebé, cada vez que lo hacía es como si la viera por primera vez, descubriendo nuevos detalles como si cambiaran en apenas cuestión de minutos. Y seguía sin haber nada que se pareciera a él.

Se burló de sí mismo, obviamente resultaba imposible que compartieran algún parentesco; ella era la unión de Nash con alguna donante desconocida y él nada más fue su huevo, ahora sólo quedaba el cascarón vacío que iba a poder servirle por unos meses más.

Danielle se removió empezando a abrir sus ojos, manteniéndolos entrecerrados al no acostumbrarse todavía a este mundo tan iluminado y borroso. Por ahora no parecía querer nada así que permaneció tranquila haciendo algunos movimientos y leves ruidos, observando un poco a su alrededor para terminar posando sus iris azulados en Shuuzou.

— Hola.

Acercó su mano que para ella era enorme y la dejó al alcance de la nena, que al sentir el leve contacto se esforzó por coordinar sus movimientos y poder sujetar con su mano entera un solo dedo de Shuu.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano temblaba, le tenía pavor a ella y a todo lo que vendría. Luego de que su familia muriera sin ningún aviso desarrolló un miedo terrible a perder de esa forma a más personas que amara, por eso se distanció de sus amigos, por eso dejó a Daiki y a la idea de tener una nueva familia con él y huyó. Sin embargo, ahora estaba atrapado en las diminutas manos de esta niña, haciendo lo imposible por no aferrarse a ella.

Si se hubiese quedado con Daiki, si hubiese dejado de temer, si esta niña fuera de piel morena, si su cabello fuera a crecer negro o azul, si sus ojos fueran rasgados como los suyos, ¿sería diferente? ¿sería feliz?

— Toma.

Se irguió del susto por la voz de Nash parpadeando muchas veces al notar que sus ojos se pusieron aguados, antes de girarse hacia el humeante plato de arroz blanco rodeado de una vistosa ensalada de atún y puré de papas, con un tenedor y una servilleta puestos a un lado. ¿Lo acababa de hacer Nash? Ni siquiera notó algún ruido provenir de la cocina.

El rubio se ubicó en el sillón individual que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesita central con su propio plato y empezó a comer en silencio sin mirarlo.

— Gracias. —ahora que el agradable olor le estimulaba el estómago se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía, así que acomodó el plato sobre sus piernas para comer. El primer bocado fue suficiente para hacerlo cerrar los ojos de gusto— Está rico.

El otro fingió muy bien no haberlo escuchado y Shuuzou no tuvo ganas de molestarse o sino la comida iba a saberle mal. Danielle pareció haber esperado paciente a que terminara, ya que apenas dejó el tenedor sobre el plato vacío comenzó a gimotear exigiendo su turno.

Nijimura dobló un dedo metiendo la falange en la boca de la niña que de inmediato chupó con ahínco, corroborando que lo que pedía era alimento. Así la tomó en brazos y miró al más alto; a pesar de que ya llevaba haciendo lo mismo estos cinco días que la pequeña tenía de nacida no dejaba de sentir cierta modestia al llevarlo a cabo frente a otras personas, por eso cuando los ojos de Nash se encontraron con los suyos prefirió enfocarse en ella, abriéndose el buzo para hacer su “trabajo”.

— Necesito ir a mi casa a buscar mis cosas.

Lo único que tenía a mano era la ropa deportiva que llevaba puesta, además quería revisar lo que pasó con sus servicios y demás después de haber dejado todo abandonado por casi un año, en serio sería un milagro que nadie se haya metido a su casa a robar. Ni qué decir de su trabajo, tendría que buscar otro después.

— No es necesario. Compraré ropa y todo lo que precises. —respondió Nash sin ninguna expresión específica.

Shuuzou arrugó el ceño.

— No quiero que pagues mis cosas.

— Entonces lo descontaré de tus 500 mil.

Y ahí iba de nuevo con el temita. Irritado, contrajo los dedos que sujetaban a la niña, resoplando al instante por la nariz para no caer en provocaciones, así que prefirió enfocarse en lo que estaba pasando en su pecho. No se acostumbraba a tal visión, por más que la sintiera succionando parecía irreal y le provocaba una bonita emoción. Luego de varios minutos volvió a levantar la vista, notando que el mayor, con la cara apoyada en una mano, no dejaba de mirar a Danielle. A Nash le llevó un rato darse cuenta de que era observado y cuando sus miradas chocaron de nuevo se levantó llevándose los platos.

Media hora después volvieron a cruzar sus caminos en la sala cuando Nash iba de salida. Nijimura llevaba a la niña envuelta en una toalla tamaño adulto, ya que no había encontrado otra al ir a bañarla, así que parecía que estaba dentro de una crisálida de tela.

— ¿Y los pañales?

— Están en la segunda habitación, ahí te quedarás con ella.

El más bajo volvió a detenerlo antes de que saliera para pedirle prestada una computadora y el rubio lo miró con sospecha.

— No voy a enviar mensajes de ayuda diciendo que un odioso americano me tiene secuestrado, obligándome a cuidar de su hija. —por la cara de Nash el chiste no le cayó en gracia— Quiero revisar mis cuentas y responder mensajes, mis amigos deben estar preocupados.

Además el doctor dijo que le ayudaría con el estímulo cerebral, aún habían muchas cosas con las que debía volver a familiarizarse después del coma. Nash volvió en sus pasos hacia la primera habitación y regresó con una laptop. Finalmente se fue sin decirle a dónde o cuánto tardaría.

— Espero que no saques ese genio tan difícil. —le comentó a la pequeña yendo al cuarto que les fue asignado. Las paredes eran de color frambuesa y el techo blanco, con un closet, una cómoda para poder cambiar a la bebé, una cama sencilla y una cuna al lado.

Dejó la laptop a un lado y llevó a Danielle a la cama, revisando alrededor hasta hallar el empaque de pañales junto con algunos productos básicos como talco y cremas, y también había un par de conjuntos para vestirla. Al alistarla la dejó dormida en la cuna para tomar su turno en la ducha.

Bajo la regadera pasó los dedos entre su cabello mojado echándolo todo para atrás y suspiró por la agradable temperatura del agua; se secó el rostro abriendo los ojos y entre el golpeteo de las gotas contra el piso dobló el brazo izquierdo para mirar la quemadura ya desde hace mucho cicatrizada que se dibujaba en la cara interna. Apretó las manos sobre sus costillas, las que se habían fracturado junto con otros huesos, pasó un dedo sobre el adhesivo impermeable que protegía el corte por donde sacaron a Danielle, y más abajo en parte de sus piernas tenía más piel marcada por el fuego.

Aún no recordaba haberse metido dentro de un edificio en llamas y se preguntó qué estaría pensando en aquel momento tan suicida. Si hubiese muerto en ese instante nada de esto estaría pasando, Danielle tampoco existiría.

Cerró la llave y se secó bien antes de amarrarse la toalla. Todavía no tenía ropa así que no tuvo de otra mas que ir a hurgar al cuarto de Nash, pintado de un azul tenue y con sólo el closet, un escritorio y la cama, sobre la cual estaba una maleta abierta sin deshacer. Esto confirmaba su sospecha de que Nash se tomó la molestia de alquilar un lugar nuevo para meterlo a él y a la niña. Trató de no revolver mucho, haciéndose con un short y una camisa algo grande para él pero le servía, y regresó a la que iba a ser su nueva prisión.

Luego de vestirse presionó su aparato auditivo dentro de su oído y tomó asiento contra la cabecera de la cama, instalando la laptop sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Fue genial que de hecho no le costara casi nada encenderla y poder manejarla.

Abrió la agenda que en un principio le llevaron al hospital, donde también estaba escrito su correo, cuentas y contraseñas, y luego de un rato checando cada cosa y enviando e-mails de saludos que recibieron algunas respuestas dramáticas (como la de Kise) dejó todo en orden para cuando tuviera que regresar a su vida.

“Cuando regresara a su vida”, es decir, cuando todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora desapareciera.

Se entretuvo un rato con los juegos de la computadora y al aburrirse volvió al internet, sin embargo no se le ocurría alguna página en específico que quisiera buscar así que pecando de curioso se metió al historial. Sus ojos crecieron de la sorpresa al ver todos los sitios que fueron visitados; no había porno ni nada por el estilo (lo cual desde un principio no le habría extrañado en lo absoluto), todos eran sitios de bebés con información de todo lo que necesitarían los primeros meses, cómo bañarlos y cargarlos, cómo acostarlos a dormir, qué hacer ante ciertos síntomas y lo importante que era para ellos estar con la madre. También estaban las páginas donde compró las cosas de la niña, incluidas las instrucciones para armar la cuna.

Vio donde dormía Danielle y trató de imaginarse a Nash preparando todo eso para ella, preparándose a sí mismo para saber cuidarla. Era un lado tan opuesto al que había visto en este tiempo que resultaba demasiado difícil de creer, sin embargo allí estaban las pruebas, cuyas fechas incluso remontaban hasta antes del nacimiento. Si esto ya lo asombraba casi al punto de darle miedo, fue todavía más impactante notar visitas a sitios de cuidado post cesárea, como que no había que hacer mucho esfuerzo, el tipo de dieta y esas cosas.

¿Era una especie de remordimiento que había picado a Nash? ¿Era por eso que no lo dejaba regresar por sus cosas y no por el estúpido capricho de querer manejarlo?

La puerta se abrió sin aviso y por reflejo casi mata la laptop al cerrarla con tanta fuerza. El pulso se le aceleró todavía más al ver a Nash entrando, quedándose de pie frente a la cama sin apartarle la mirada. Entonces Nijimura se dio cuenta de que el otro miraba que tenía puesta ropa suya y carraspeó un poco.

— Tenía muchas ganas de ducharme. Te la devolveré.

— No importa. —el rubio dejó en la cama varias bolsas con logos de tiendas antes de chistar con rabia, sacando el celular de su bolsillo. Aunque sólo estuviera vibrando debía estar llamando alguien muy insistente, y antes de que respondiera cabreado Shuuzou le hizo un gesto para que viera a la niña durmiendo, así que Nash tuvo que salir.

Nijimura se acercó a las bolsas viendo que era ropa y zapatos de su talla, todo muy sencillo sin rayar en lo barato, la mayoría para simplemente estar en casa, además de algunas cosas de aseo personal.

En la sala Nash llevaba a cabo la discusión que su hermana dejó pendiente al tener que haberse ido de regreso a Nueva York con las manos vacías por petición de su padre, ya que estaban cerca las fechas de elecciones y la necesitaba. El rubio menor le había dicho que la niña debía quedarse con Shuuzou antes de llevarla con ellos y por supuesto que eso no le hizo gracia a la otra.

Antes de irse Aaron también trató de convencerlo de que los dejara llevarse a Danielle cuando Elisa no aceptó su idea de quedarse en Los Ángeles más tiempo, puesto que él era su asistente así que por defecto también trabajaba para Nash padre y no podía desatenderse ahora que tendrían que lidiar con campañas y compromisos políticos.

Seis horas en avión era suficiente distancia para que Nash no los pudiera tener encima, mas eso no significaba que fueran a darle total libertad.

— _No quieras fastidiarme, Nash. No será divertido._

Fue lo que dijo Elisa antes de colgar.


End file.
